A Full Moon's Power
by SabellaPan
Summary: After Pan and Bra's first heat Trunks and Goten made it their mission to protect them from themselves, but what happens when they become targets? TP GB
1. Default Chapter

_**A Full Moon's Power**_

_**Default Chapter**_

_**(4 years ago)**_

It was the night before the full moon and Pan could not sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw a red moon and giant apes roaming a planet unknown to her. It was scary.

Woman running, hiding, hunting and men fighting and killing.

She awoke with a jump. She was panting hard and was drenched in sweat.

"What am I going to do? I gotta get some sleep." She mumbled to herself.

Pan got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit then tried to fall back asleep. But after countless times of no success Pan gave up and decided to sneak out her house and find comfort in the gravity room at CC Corp.

Pan changed into her cotton shorts and a white spaghetti string tank top. She put on a light jacket and grabbed her slide on shoes as she tip-tied down the hall and out the house. Once outside she put on her shoes and rolled up her black bandana and put it on so it acted like a headband.

She flew with little energy as to not get detected and landed outside the gravity room doors. As she was about to open it the doorknob turned and the figure of Trunks appeared before her.

"Pan?... What are you doing here so late?" He questioned as his eyebrows knitted together in anger.

"I...I" Pan tried to push more words out, but failed miserably. She started to back up away from Trunks when she bumped into something or rather someone behind her. Pan's eyes widen and she knew even before they spoke who it was.

She turned her head to see a cold, dark glare given off by Vegeta.

Just out of instincts she leap a good few feet away from them both as their gaze followed her.

"Isn't it a little to late to be sneaking around brat?" Vegeta barked at her.

Pan winced slightly, but said nothing. She stood to her fullest height, which was about 5'7'' at the time, her face emotionless.

"Well talk." Trunks commanded her as if she was a dog. Pan sent him a Vegeta worthy glare and growled slightly as she managed the courage to speak.

"I'm not a dog." She growled at Trunks.

She then turned her cold gaze to Vegeta.

"I needed to train." "In the middle of the night?" Trunks questioned disregarding her last comment.

He raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously.

"I couldn't sleep okay? Gosh. So I thought I could tire myself out in the gravity room." Pan snapped as she looked down and kicked the Earth lightly.

A small puff of dust and dirt rose and up and like smoke curled in the night air and then fell back to the ground.

"And where do we come into play here? Technically your sneaking to use what you could ask for." Trunks commented as he walked into the GR.

"My answer to you training is no." Vegeta said very seriously.

"What! But Vegeta I really need to. I can't sleep or anything so I figure I can train until I have no choice, but to drop dead sleep." Pan reasoned desperately. "You're in no condition to train for a while and neither are we so don't question my authority." Vegeta commanded.

Pan was about to speak again, but Vegeta cold glare shut her up.

Pan flew home angry and confused.

'Why wouldn't he let me train and what did he mean I wasn't in any condition to fight?' She thought angrily. As soon as she touched down she quietly climbed up the stairs to her room and confused herself to sleep the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N- SO tell me what ya thinkin' thumbs up or thumbs down? Review please.

Pretty soon my site will be up so when it is please come visit! Until then I'm to spread to word that to any RK fanfic readers or authors out their that an author by the name of sabella/pan is having a RK Fanfic contest and if you wanna join go to her site at: or go to her account her and click on her homepage.

Peace


	2. Chapter 1

**Full Moon's Power**

_Chapter 1_

(In Present Time)

Pan awoke the same as she did four years ago. Panting and sweating, flashes of a red moon and so on and so forth.

Pan grabbed her head with her one hand and shook it lightly.

She was only about 13 when it started happening...The weird dreams, the weird behavior, and the black outs. Four years ago on a night similar to this Vegeta told her she wasn't suitable for training for a reason he left untold...A reason she knew now.

Pan got up from bed and walked over to her window and stared out it peering into the night's sky. It was clear as can be. A dark mass of shimmering navy blue and very few stars out.

A deep throated chuckle came from her lips as she closed her eyes and titled her head down towards the grain floor, then back up to her window again. Her eyes slightly narrowed and her eyes held a much more sharper definition about them.

"Tomorrow shall be a full moon again...Another chance for a night of fun and games for my friend and I." She spoke to herself in a deeply accented tone.

"Another chance to play hide and seek." She added.

Once again Pan began to chuckle as she opened her window to let a small braze enter her room and make her sheer curtains dance around her body.

(Next Day)

Bra pulled up into her high school's driveway. Many people stopped and watched as the blue haired beauty queen parked her brand new red shiny car in a parking space specifically reserved for her at the front of the school. As Bra got out of her car the boys immediately began to form a mob as they walked towards her.

Bra inwardly smiled at the extra amount of attention she was receiving this morning.

'Maybe today won't be as bad as I thought it would be.' Bra thought as she entered the school building pretending that she didn't notice the mob of boys get even bigger with each neglectful step she took.

Though as much as she would've like to talk to her fan club she had managed to diss them as they lost site of her as a crowd of other high scholars walked this way and that disconnecting the boys from Bra.

Bra continued to walk down this hall and that hall until she finally found who she was looking for in their usual corner of the cafeteria all by lonesome... just the way they liked it.

The person spotted Bra and eyed her as Lucky Mill High's most attractive senior began walking towards them casually as if walking up to them was no big deal at all.

Bra sat down across from her dear target crossing her leg business style. She eyed the young woman across from her.

"Quite the skimpy attire you chose to wear today." She commented, as she didn't look at her.

"Why thank you Pan. I know you'll never allow yourself to admit it is quite stylish, but if that's as close as you'll get..."

"The moon will be full tonight." Pan cut her off monotone as she stared at Bra hard. Bra slightly gasped as she saw how Pan's eyes were.

Ever since Pan's first heat, she was like everyone's little living calendar of what position the moon was in. And apparently it was in the position of a full moon.

"So are you feeling any of the affect's yet?" Bra whispered. More people were beginning to sit around them.

"Slightly. For now it's just my eyes. But this full moon I can guarantee we will have one heck of a field day." Pan too whispered as she torn her gaze from Bra to her hands.

Bra sat back some as she too found something else to look at as she rested her head on her hands. Suddenly Bra closed her eyes and chuckled some.

"No doubt my brother and your uncle would wish to join us in our night of mischief." Bra stated casually. Pan only snorted.

"I specialize in only female saiyans, not males." Pan murmured, though she was sure Bra heard her loud and clear.

"So what trouble do you think we'll do this time?" Bra asked as she began to stand.

Pan took this as a hint they were going to move their conversation else where since her spot was starting to get a little over populated.

Pan and Bra began to walk out onto the senior's courtyard and sat on a bench under a shading tree.

"I don't know... I didn't see anything like before." "What do you mean?" Bra asked looking ahead of her.

"Before like my first time I started having these weird dreams there were things like people fighting and running and hiding and stuff and this time I only saw the fighting." "So what does it mean?" Bra asked confused.

"Whenever a certain image is missing that means that the one I saw will happen to us. Last time I saw us hiding. And that was what we did last time. We hide from Trunks and Goten. But this time-" "You saw fighting?" Bra finished.

Pan nodded herhead.

"But I can't fight!" Bra whined. "No...no it wasn't that kind of fight like the ones your dad likes to fight. It was somewhat different and the danger was presented in another way." Pan answered.

"What way?" Bra asked confused.

"I don't know. That will be something we discover together tonight." Pan finished as the school bell rang and both teenagers stood up and walked their separate ways for the rest of the day until nightfall.

* * *

Trunks came home early from work that very same day and was training with his father.

He punched his invisible opponent and began doing drills. Vegeta was doing a series of his own warm ups when he finally stopped in the middle of a sit up to watch his son for a moment. Vegeta held his position for a long time before he finally dropped out of it and broke the silence.

"So what are you going to do this full moon? Are you coming with me, Kakarot and his brat or what?" Vegeta asked casually as he began assaulting the air pretty much the same way his son had done earlier.

"What I have been doing for the past 4 years dad." Trunks stated annoyed as if it were something his father pestered him with everyday.

"You can't protect them forever you know? It's bound to happen thatthey will find someone to claim." Vegeta said monotonly. "Let me guess. It's all apart of them having sayian blood ran through their veins." Trunks stated sourly.

Vegeta suddenly fazed in front of his son and threw one of warm up punches at his son knocking him into the wall.

"Don't mock ourdead race and especially don't mock me." Vegeta replied.

Trunks stood up again taking into account the warning behind the punch.

"If you and Kakarot's youngest brat don't quit intervening in their affairs then in the state of mind they are in during a full moon they will start to believe you watch over them as a sign of possessiveness. And once their unique sayian charms start to take affect to your already weakened senses you'll eventually start to believe that as fact too. And Kami knows what I would do if I were..." Vegeta growled lowly at the thought of being related to his all around reveal in anyway possible.

"Yes, yes father I know." Trunks muttered as he began to fall into a fighting stance as did his father.

"But me and Goten vowed to protect them during the nights of a full moon." Trunks reasoned.

"And what would happen if you were trying to protect them from yourselves if it were a night were you and Kakarot's youngest brat are in of special needs?" Vegeta questioned as he plunged forward ready to attack.

Trunks threw both of his arms up to shield his abdomen from his father's punch.

"Then me and Goten shall go with you and the others." Trunks said. "And if Bra and Pan won't let you. They will hunt you down if you won't hunt them." Vegeta said as he jumped back and re-attacked.

* * *

Throughout the day slowly but steadily Pan was feeling more of the affect's of the moon's closeness.

Endless waves of ancient primal instincts flowed through her mind and were psychically showing. Her once patient mind set was slowly ebbing away into nothing but short tempered reactions. Her hair once so straight and pretty began to spike at the ends and tried to fight gravity. Every curve on her seemed to stand out more.

Not only was it just her, but Bra was too feeling the effects as well, but she already skilled in the art of hiding such signs.

Finally the end of the day came and it was time for everyone to go home.

Just as the last walker left the grounds of the school Pan finally came out of the building and walked to the spot where she knew Bra would be waiting to give her a lift.

Bra saw Pan walking up and started her car.

"Well you sure do go out of your way to keep up your image." Pan snapped as she open the passenger door and sat down in the seat.

"If you're gonna play the role of a bitch in my car you got another thing coming because I'll leave your ass here." Bra snapped back. Pan growled but didn't press on the matter.

As Bra began to drive into the city she broke the silence.

"So exactly how are we going to have fun with our dear 'protectors' this full moon?" Bra asked. Pan began to chuckle.

"Actually I had something else in mind. I'm tired of playing and I've made my decision on who I want." Pan stated as she smirked over at Bra.

"Finally you're talking my language. I've made my decision since the first heat." Bra said as she sped up the car.

"So where are you off to?" Pan asked as she notice they weren't going to their usual meeting place for the afternoon before the full moon.

"I was thinking more along the lines of going shopping." "Shopping? ... But why?" Pan asked confused ather friends motive.

"There's a party at this one boy's house that I know and if we play our cards right we can get the boys to follow us there and then..." "I like the way your mind thinks, even though sometimes I don't always agree." Pan praised.

"Yes, yes you tell me this all the time." "YOU WISH! Like every once and a while." Pan shouted as they continued their journey to the city shopping mall.

* * *

"So it's that time again?" Goten said as he walked over to his best friend.

"Yeah Bra hasn't come home yet and Gohan hasn't seen a sign of Pan yet either." Trunks informed. "And our dads just left to go to that island to train all night long." Goten added.

"_SO_ are you ready for another fun filled night of tag?" Goten asked sarcastically.

"No. I'm pretty sure that even as we speak they girls are planning on what tricky pranks they're gonna pull on us tonight to try and escape us." Trunks replied.

**!STOP HERE!**

* * *

A/N- Sorry I took so long to update. I rewrote this chapter like eleven thousands times and if you can believe it this was the best one out of them all. I didn't particularly like this chapter, but if you give me one more last chance the next chapter will explain everything.

For some of you who didn't get the first chapter basically it was describing the night before Pan's first heat. If you paid attention to the beginning of this chapter you would've caught that. And the reason Vegeta sent Pan away was also mentioned in this chapter too if you read it to understand the last chapter.

**Shout Out! List**

Jadasb19- cool thanks!

Mad Psycho- sorry!

Jaedeonsierra- Thank you

Ladybugg- Whoa! Two tumbs bab! Sorry:cough: I'm glad you likey!

Lady Anarchy- Thank you much and yes chapters will get longer

Cute- Kiity2- I'm glad you think it's interesting!

Trupan- Thanks!

Rei- Thank you!

Vegeta'z gurl- yes ma'am

Tugger- I'm glad you likey

Your Biggest fan- Okay.

(2x) Rater- I know, I know I have to finish this story, but I do have a life and other stories to work on.

Houser's girl- thanks

Parron- Excuse me, but wa that an insult? Because if it was you can take your ingnorance elsewhere.

Alucardz-pet- yes I shall. Please don't hurt me!

I would like to thank **ALL** of the people who reviewed me. Without you my story is absolutely nothing. That was by far THE MOST reviews I have ever received for a first chapter and I thank all of the above for that. Now for all of you who have yet to review go ahead and do so. It is reviews that modivate me to update eariler than planned and fight hard to stay up in the wee wee hours of the night (by the way which I did) and type out this chapter over and over until I see fit.

By the time the chapter come out I should be able to give previews or hints of what the next chapter is gonna be about, but since like I said I'm typing into the wee wee hours of the night once I finish this I'm heading straight for bed so I haven't the slightest clue on how I'm going to take the next chapter. So just read and review like you did and who knows what I might have for you all.

PS- If anyone is wondering when I saw my face looked like when my first chapter hit 20 reviews this is what it looked liked: OuO' – wow!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N- Hey everyone sorry I took so long, but anyways if there's any mistakes in this update just try and read through it! I know there might be some mistakes in there, but the beta reader I was looking for is taking longer than I thought and so when they send me the fixed version of this update I'll replace this one with that one.

**A Full Moon's Power**

_Chapter 2_

"Hey thanks for all your help Sami!" The blue-haired saiyan hybrid called out as she closed the door to a beauty shop that was operated by a friend of hers. While Bra walked down the stairs gracefully she looked over at Pan who was waiting impatiently by her car, her arms crossed.

"You could look happy. You got a free makeover on the house and you just came back from the mall with the perfect outfit to seduce my brother with." Bra said casually as she walked passed Pan and opened the driver-side door.

"Well maybe I could smile if you didn't make me come here and get poked and plucked to look like a damn china doll." Pan muttered knowing Bra heard her loud and clear as she walked over to the passenger-side.

"Quit being such a baby." Bra responded as she started the car.

Pan only snorted as she plopped down into her seat unfazed, closing the door behind her. Bra only shook her head at her companion. "You're something else you know that? When you're like this you're a completely different person." Bra spoke.

Bra didn't hear a response come from Pan. As Bra came to a red light she looked over her way to see if she was alright.

But when she did so Pan only purred out loud rather audible. Her eyes were returning from a rather bloody red looking color back to their normal ebony, only this time her ebony irises were darker and filled with untold emotions.

"So it's about that time then?" Bra said as she recovered from her shook as she continued to drive once the light turned green. A weird chuckle produced by Pan was her only answer.

"So should we go get the guys then?" Bra asked. "Why no that would be rather dumb on our part. I know for a fact you can feel the others power mixed with theirs still a bit too close to home. More so my father." Pan answered.

"Let's wait until my dad leave…then we make our move... And besides we're not done with our makeover yet. Since the party **IS** going to start soon we should slip on our party gear and then go there." Pan added.

To Bra her voice was a little deeper than before making her sound unbelievably sexy. Her eyes shone in a mischievous way as she told Bra her plan.

Bra listened on with eager ears proud to say that when Pan was completely under the control of the moon and her saiyan heritage, she reminded her of herself.

"Well then Pan-Chan if that's all, then that only leaves me with one question." Bra started. "And what might that be?" Pan questioned as she held her hand before her inspecting her freshly manicured nails.

"Just exactly how are we going to get Trunks and Goten down at the party?" Bra finished.

"Why Bra! I thought you'd never ask." Pan exclaimed merrily.

"You see my dear since you still got another hour to go before you're in my state, by the time we're at the party the scents we left for them to follow will allow them to come after us."

"Like footsteps!" Bra yelled as she snapped her fingers as she was catching on.

Pan nodded her head.

"Un-huh, and not only we'll we lead them there, but we'll also dance with other men at the party. And we'll dance long and close enough with them just so that their scents will linger on us for a while.

"To get them all fired up!" Bra squealed again.

"Yep. **BUT** we won't make it that easy for them to get to the party though. Why should we make it any easier for them to claim us? There's an old technique my dad and grandfather use to use and it was very affective in most small cause scenarios."

"Continue on." Bra said as she noticed Pan stop.

"Before we go to the party I'm going to teach you how to do it and it won't take much or long." Pan stated.

"Well someone's been doing some heavy duty planning." Bra replied as she laughed a little.

"Nope…You're just rubbing off on me with all this love scheming business." Pan countered. "Say whatever makes your heart feel better." Bra said dismissively.

**WITH THE BOYS**

"So you two are sure you're not coming?" Gohan asked as he looked over at his brother and his friend.

"Yes Gohan." Goten replied for the umpteenth time.

"And you're sure you don't want me to take the girls with me?" Gohan asked again. "No, we can watch them." Trunks answered for Goten.

Gohan narrowed his eyes not liking the idea of his little girl staying here in the town where she could easily get into only Kami knows what kind of trouble. _AND_ on top of all that the people who "_sworn_" themselves to protect them would most likely be of little help to them.

Trunks and Goten watched as Gohan sighed heavily while shaking his head, a sign he was caving in. He had been asking and badgering them about handling Pan and Bra for almost hours on end!

"Personally I think you two are making a grave mistake. But I can't change your minds and I'm too tired of arguing to try and fight you guys about it anymore. Just remember if anything happens to my baby girl someone **IS** going to pay." Gohan replied as he gave Trunks and Goten each hard stares to let them know he was referring to them as the 'someone'.

Both semi-saiyans gulped slightly, but not visibly as they remained impassive on the outside.

'Man, Gohan can be shockingly scary at times.' Goten thought as he watched his older brother. Though Goten wasn't the only one around who was thinking that.

"Very well then, we'll keep a close eye on them." Goten said hoping this would send his brother on his way.

"That's what I'm afraid of. You watch them you hear, but watch them from a distance. The last thing we need to happen is for them to turn their gazes to you two." Gohan said.

"Or worse you two turn your eyes on them. Just think of what a field day Vegeta would have killing you, leaving me the left over." Gohan added, chuckling slightly in a teasing manner at his young brother and Trunks.

Goten and Trunks laughed nervously along, but not so loudly.

"Yeah…How about that…A field day." Goten echoed.

'Kami please send my brother on his way!' Goten cried in his head.

While Goten prayed in his head Trunks was imaging the last thing his father told him at the end of their training that referred to what Gohan was saying.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**You two have better watch out for your sister! And make sure that while you're watching you keep your distance!" Vegeta barked, giving order after order to his first and only born son. **_

"**_I would hate in any way, shape or form to be related to them." Vegeta added each word his spoke dripping with venom as he was talking about the Sons. Namely Goku Son, his father's all time rival._**

"_**Come on dad. Surely if in some sick way me and Goten ended up with the girls it wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it? I mean you would have strong grandkids." Trunks replied jokingly. **_

_**"This isn't a damn joke!" Vegeta hollered.**_

"**_I have nothing against having strong grand kids, but the grand kid excuse you can leave for your mother! I mean it! Keep your distance from the girls especially Pan. She doesn't have to wait for the moon to be out to go out hunting you down like you're prey and claim you as her own." Vegeta informed._**

"**_So she slips into the moonlight madness earlier than everyone else. I can fight her off." Trunks answered using his peep name for the lunar night. _**

**_"She can take your fighting as a sign you want to fight to prove you're worthy of being her chosen mate or as a sign that if she defeats you in battle she will be rightfully your mate." Vegeta said matter-of-factly as he draped his towel across his shoulders._**

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Then consider us distanced." Trunks finally answered.

"Good. Now I'll see you when I get back tomorrow!" Gohan said to them.

Trunks watched as Gohan toke off into the darkening sky. Nor he or Goten moved from their spots until they knew Gohan was out of their sites.

"So what do we do now? Should we start looking for them?" Goten asked as he looked over at Trunks. Trunks looked over at Goten, then back to the sky looking at the condition of the setting sun and the moon that was almost already out.

"Well we should at least search for Pan first. She's already under the moon's power." Trunks replied. "Well then let's go!" Goten called as he was already in the air, hovering, waiting on Trunks.

"What's the rush?" Trunks asked as he joined his friend.

"Well you remember what happened last the time don't you? We ended up playing the violent version of hide and seek and that ticked me off and right now I don't feel in the mood to start playing that game again anytime soon." Goten answered Trunks.

"Well then let's quit wasting time and get to searching!" Trunks yelled as he flew off in the direction of the city were he knew the little vixens would be.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"So are you ready Bra?" Pan asked as the blue-haired vixen had finally slipped into the sweet, sweet surrender of the moon's effects. Bra laughed lightly as she nodded her head.

Currently they were standing outside where the party would be at. They had on their "men catching" attire and all that was left on their knock out list was to lure the guys their way.

Pan looked up to the sky and watched as the last little cloud rolled off the full moon until the it was just the moon and the stars that stood out in the dark blue sky.

'Perfect.' Pan thought as a wicked smile came on her face.

"Let's go." Pan instructed Bra as they went around the corner quickly and prepared to do the little stunt Pan had just taught Bra. 'Soon…Soon Trunks you'll be in my grasps as my one and only.' Pan thought as she focused her energy carefully.

Suddenly as both girls power began to focus their bodies split into two! Then again their bodies divided one final time until there was four of each girl.

"Mirror Reflection." Both original girls said as the turned to each other, their eyes still closed, and then lifted their heads to meet the other's gaze. Then they turned around and watched all of their after images.

"Now **this** will be fun." Bra chuckled darkly.

"Let the games begin!" Pan added as she waved her hand outwards in the direction in front of her and Bra. As she did so all the after images nodded their heads and went off in the direction Pan had sent them, each with a mission to fulfill.

**STOP HERE!**

**

* * *

**

A/n- SOOOO! Let's just say next update WON'T take so long to come by AND the fluff (just a little) will begin to start.

Shout Out! List

Miki23- Thanks for reviewing!

jadasb19- Thanks youvery much for the compliment and for reviewing.

angelprincess22- I'msorry! Thanks for reviewing

Riachan- Thanks for reviewing

sabychan1- I'm sorry! Thanks for reviewing

Cute-Kitty- Hey I'm sorry about last chapter with the grammer mistakes. But I have a beta reader now, but they take a while toproof read.

ShadowDragonBaby- Hey me too!Glad you likey!

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict- Hey I'm glad your diggin my story, but I can't really help when iupdate. Ido have a life.(Don't mean it in a bad way.) I'm glad I'm doing it right too! I really don't care that much for Goten and Bra and to be honest I'm not gonna have that many scenes with them together except on rare occasions throught this fic.

Chelsea- I'm glad you likey! Wow! I really must be doing good then?

Trupan- Thank you very much for defending me. You typed what I was thinking. But on another note Parron is entitled to say whatever Parrons too and so I can't hate a person who hates what I write. But I would like to dedicate the next update to you because you're a VERY loyal reviewer. Between you and me you made my day when I read your review.

Rei- SORRY! Thanks for reviewing!

Houser's Girl- I'm glad you love this fic or the last chapter...Either one!

Parron- Actually it was _I_ who wasn't being clear.You see what you said was "stupid" so when I said "Take your ignorance elsewhere" I meant if you got something else stupid to say then don't bother reviewing. But then again we see how well you follow warnings because once again you said something stupid. Why do I care about your knowledge fandom when you're reading my fanfic? If you don't like don't read.

SaiyanWolf- Girl- Thanks for reviewing!

trunks luver- I'm glad you love my fic!

Gothic Bulma- Cool name...Thanks for reviewing

trunks-girl69- Hey I got a beta reader now (though this isn't the edited version of this chapter) so it shouldn't be too bad anymore. I'm sorry if I creep you out, but maybe that creepiness will stop in a few more updates, ne?

Megan Consoer- I'm glad you like this story!

Reivin17- I'm SORRY! DON'T HIT ME! WHAAAAA!

h8r- Thanks for reviewing

Kanami- Why thank you...Thank you very much!


	4. Chapter 3

a/n- Hey sorry guys this took forever. But at last I've updated and we've finally are getting closer to the plot! Yip! Look I'm sure there are mistakes in here, but I wanted to update this while I wait for my beta to go over it for me. So with that said get to reading and please review!

Full Moon

_Chapter 3_

"Trunks I don't like this. We can't find them anywhere." Goten called over the roaring wind as he and his friend few over the city.

It was well over an hour since the moon was full and both males were under the moon's mercy for the most part. Each one showing their signs of the pending full moon.

Goten's voice was deeper and his eyes held a sharper definition to them. His muscles more toned, yet you didn't notice unless his short temper was being pushed. Trunks on the other hand had a different reaction. His muscles were more toned his voice an octave or two above Vegeta's and his eyes seemed menacing despite his now somewhat calm demeanor.

"I don't like this either. Usually by now we would've found them. And even if we search for their ki's that do us no good." Trunks replied. "Yeah, it's like they scrambled their ki so it seems like they're at five different locations." Goten added.

"Do you think they're doing this on purpose?" Trunks asked.

He didn't like the way this was turning out. The girls always disappeared on the night of the full moon. But they always found them by searching for the ki's and looking for them at their usual spot. But now that they couldn't find the girls by either of those means Trunks was growing unnerved.

"Dude right now I'm so out of it I can't even concentrate that hard to answer you." Goten countered making his companion growl in frustration.

'At least when he's not under the moon control he can attempt to think.' Trunks thought bitterly. He was really beginning to worry about Pan and Bra.

'What if…no…NO! I can't think that.' Trunks shook of the worse possible idea that could explain the girls' disappearance out of his head. Though no matter how hard he shook his head the thought kept coming back.

No… he couldn't lose his sister to some random guy…. or Pan either. Hell it was the reason he and Goten volunteered time and time again to stay behind with the girls. To ensure that while they weren't being themselves they didn't do something wrong.

"Yo Trunks!" Goten called.

"No Goten, they couldn't have." Trunks answered thinking that was why Goten called his name. "No Trunks! Look out!" Goten hollered as he stopped flying and hovered in the air.

He then pointed in front of them. Trunks too stopped flying and followed Goten's finger and toke in a sharp breathe.

Before them was Pan and Bra, hands extended, energy blast waiting.

"Oh shit!" Trunks said as he began to fly backwards. "Damn!" Goten said as he followed suit.

Both Pan and Bra smiled evilly and looked at each other before they let go of their gathered ki energy at Trunks and Goten.

Bra hollered as Pan let out a loud and famous 'Ka me ha ma ha' attack and both energy's flew at Trunks and Goten swirled together to hit their targets.

"Damnit! Trunks we can't out fly them!" Goten shouted as he stopped flying prepared to block the on coming attacks with his arms. "You're right Goten!" Trunks said as he too stopped, but tried to throw an energy attack of his own to set off the girls.

But Trunks attempt was in vain for his energy was merely swallowed by Bra and Pan's combined attack. Trunks them wide-eyed through up his hands like Goten did, his body tensed as he waited to block the attack.

The Pan and Bra in the air watched on laughing at the pair as they high fived.

"This plan is coming out mighty nicely. Now all we have to do is get them to chase us on ground." Bra whispered. Pan nodded her head in agreement. "Yes…we'll make this a full moon they'll never forget." Pan exclaimed as she turned her attention back onto the fellas.

They had managed to block off the attack and were now flying back up to them.

"What the hell was that?" Trunks hollered. "Awe, don't tell me you didn't like our present for you guys." Pan teased as she pouted.

"What type of present was that?" Goten asked angrily. "It was a present, dear Goten, for you to engage in a fun little game we like to call 'Guess'." Bra answered.

"Guess?" Trunks stated as he raised an eyebrow. "Yes brother Guess." Bra repeated.

"As we are sure you both noticed there seems to be a ki feeling of 5 pairs of each girl." Pan stated as she crossed her arms.

Goten and Trunks remained silent allowing Pan to continue.

"And also we're sure you've noticed exactly how come there are five different feeling and yet we happen to be in front of you now. Well to answer your question that is because, unfortunately for you, we are in 5 different locations at the same time." Bra continued for Pan.

"What!" Trunks and Goten yelled at the same time, causing the Bra and Pan in front of them to laugh somewhat evilly.

"Aw don't get upset. We were just about to get to the fun part." Pan said trying to control her laugher.

"And exactly what would be the fun part of all this?" Trunks asked hesitantly. He could just tell he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well Trunks….You and my uncle have the pleasure of discovering which sets of Pan's and which sets of Bra's are the real deal." Pan answered.

At Pan's reply Goten and Trunks face fell. Causing Pan to laugh harder.

"To continue where my friend left off, the one's that aren't real are the after images caused by the mirror reflection technique used by our dad's. So if we're fake then we are a distraction to you buying time for the real Bra and Pan." Bra said.

"Distraction! You mean…" Both Trunks and Goten didn't have the heart to finish.

"Yep" Pan said as she nodded her head to confirm it. "We're buying time so that the real Pan and Bra can have a little time with their chosen males." She finished a smile on her face.

"NO! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!" Goten yelled angrily. "Well then stop wasting time talking and find out which of us real." Bra replied as she suddenly threw a punch at Goten sending him flying to the ground.

"Goten!" Trunks screamed. "Hey you should be worried about yourself." Pan said as she kicked Trunks in his middle and then sent a powerful blow to his back sending him flying down like Goten.

"Come on let's go!" Bra shouted as she dived down to follow the guys on the ground. Pan nodded as she dipped down and did the same as Bra. But soon both stopped as energy attacks shoot off the ground towards them.

"Move!" Pan said as she and Bra flew in opposite directions to miss the attacks. Trunks and Goten then suddenly flew up towards the girls ready to attack. Bra then flew over and whispered to Pan. "I think they want to attack us."

"Well then let's greet them." Pan replied smirking.

Suddenly the boys were in fighting range and everyone paired off with their fighting partners.

"Aw don't tell me all that training you do with your father Trunks was all for waste." Pan taunted as she dodge some of Trunks punches. In response Trunks growled with anger. "Shut up!" Pan only chuckled as she broke Trunks offensive attacks and started attacking him with punches of her own.

"You know Goten, with punches like those I'm starting to think you might want to borrow Gohan's glasses." Bra stated playing the same game Pan was. Goten's eye twitched and he bit his tongue to reframe for responding. "Aw what's the matter hot stuff? Saiyan Princess got your tongue?" Bra teased as she ducked from one of Goten's punches and sent her own blow to his gut stopping his move.

"Bra knock him to the ground!" Pan hollered over as she sent Trunks flying back a second time. Bra nodded over to and sent a kick to Goten's back.

Bra laughed as she flew over to Pan who was flying towards where the guys landed.

"This is fun. I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner. What fun I'm having." Bra ranted as both girls landed on the ground and surveyed the area for Goten and Trunks. "I agree. But we have a job to do." Pan said as she led to way to where she thought the guys might be.

Bra followed behind Pan quietly.

_WITH THE BOYS_

Goten and Trunks panted heavily as they hid behind a huge tree.

"Trunks what are we going to do?" Goten whispered. "They're trying to push us into the city." Trunks replied. "The city? But why? Are you sure?" "Yes I am. Why do you think they keep knocking us down? Just a few yards away is the city." Trunks replied.

"But what's in the city?" Goten replied. "I don't know, but I'm starting to think that we're not fighting the real Pan and Bra." Trunks answered.

"Ding, ding, ding. And the Saiyan Prince wins!" Pan cheered from the branch over them.

"Oh no!" Goten and Trunks said as they jumped back from the trunk of the tree.

"You want to tell them what they just won Bra?" Pan asked as she looked down at Bra who was standing in front of them.

"I sure do. You guys just earned the first clue to where you can find the real us." Bra said.

At the mentioning of that Goten and Trunks tensed. "So how do you intend on giving us this clue?" Trunks replied.

"Simple….just follow the energy you sense closer to you right now in the city. From there you might find what or rather who you are looking for." Pan stated and both she and Bra smiled and faded away from the boys view.

"The city…" Goten said as he and Trunks turned around and step through the bushes to where they now stood on the side walk of the busy street.

"This is going to be a LONG night Goten." Trunks said as he looked to where he felt the closet set of ki's.

At a guys cloths store...


	5. Chapter 4

**A Full Moon's Power**

_Chapter 4_

As they walked into the store Goten and Trunks looked at each other as another set of the girls were talking to rather handsome salesclerks. They stood in silence as they watched them flirt. More importantly they were monitoring the response of the clerks.

The moment one of them gave a sly smirk Trunks' and Gotens' tempers started to flare and the girls smiled politely at the young salesmen as they turned around to look at them.

The sales clerks followed Pan and Bra's eyes and when they saw the pissed off expression on the two muscle bound men across the room they immediately began rushing off into different corners of the store.

Bra looked over her shoulder at the retreating clerks and made a simple 'tsk' sound as she sauntered over to her brother and soon-to-be lover.

"I hope you know that they were just going to do us a favor for you two. Now you've scared them off." She said pouting.

"And I hope you know that we know you're not the real Bra or Pan so we can leave at any moment." Trunks replied snarling. Trunks knew for a fact that when his sister got busted being calm was only reserved for daddy when she didn't want to get in trouble.

"Lets go Goten." Trunks replied as he turned around.

Just as they were about to walk out Pan grabbed both of their arms. Trunks and Goten both stopped to look back at her.

"I'm sorry to disappoint both of you, but if you leave us now you won't get what you need to get to the real us." Pan narrowed her eyes.

"So you can take our gift and clue or you can explain to daddy why his little girl wasn't properly watched." Bra added crossing her arms.

Trunks growled as Goten shook his head.

"The choice is yours." Bra said as she examined the nails on her left hand as Pan let them both go.

"For the love of…..Fine!" Trunks exclaimed.

Pan tilted her head and smiled. "Good then, if you guys would go back to the dressing rooms the people you freaked out will hand you your evening attire."

"And do remember your manners you two." Bra added as she began leading the way to the changing room.

Goten sighed as Trunks rubbed his temple.

"What ever happened to hide and seek? They never wanted to play dress up before." Goten whined as he followed behind Bra.

"I don't know, but they are being to give me a headache." Trunks mumbled.

Trunks suddenly found himself shoved forward and he looked behind him with a deadly glare for the person who did it. Though he relaxed a little when he realized it was the fake Pan smiling back at him.

"You're wasting time." She said in a sing song voice and Trunks only grunted as he started walking to where Bra waited impatiently for him.

_A few hours later…._

"You guys come on! We've been going at this for almost an hour!" Goten whined.

"Stop your whining this is the last adjustment." Bra snapped.

"But you said that almost a half hour ago." Trunks growled.

"Hey stop that!" Pan hissed.

"Ow! What did you hit me for?" Trunks exclaimed as he rubbed the side of his head where Pan hit him.

"You made me prink my finger you jerk. Now both of you stop your whining and look in the mirror." Pan said as she and Bra took a step back and looked at their masterpieces.

"Wow…." Goten said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Almost an hour and I look like this?" Trunks turned around to confront them only to find both girls had already vanished.

Goten too turned around and pouted.

"But they didn't even leave us a clue."

Just as Trunks was about to say something one of the clerks from earlier came up to him.

"The ladies already paid for your outfits and they leave you with a note." He handed them a folded sheet a paper.

Goten took the paper first and nodded a thanks to the clerk.

The clerk stood there a moment before coughing and excusing himself to help another customer.

"Nosy punk." Trunks mumbled as Goten opened the paper and read its content.

After finishing the note Goten balled his fist and snarled. "Damn!"

"What is it? What did it say?" Trunks asked as he looked at him.

"More like what it didn't say." Goten responded.

"What?" Trunks looked at him questioningly. Goten only sighed before reading the message aloud.

"Dear Guys, Your next clue is actually a gift. Follow the closest set of girls to your last stop. P.S. Try not to dirty your clothes up in the process."

"Well then lets go. I'm ready to get this night over with." Trunks replied as Goten balled up the note.

"The sooner this scavenger hunt is over with the better." Goten agreed as they walked out of the store.

But as soon as they stepped outside they felt two energy levels drop out of detection, leaving only two sets of girls.

"What do you-?"

"Lets go Goten." Trunks commanded as he headed down the street briskly.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"Bra! Bra!" Pan called over the loud music.

Bra was currently dancing with a boy and was enjoying herself immensely until she finally noticed Pan calling her.

"Excuse me for a sec!" Bra said to her partner as she left him on the dance floor to follow Pan.

Pan led them into a quiet room away from all the party goers and looked at Bra with distress. Bra closed the door behind her and locked the door.

"What is it? Don't tell me the guys were here and left already."

"It's not that." Pan said as she began pacing the floor back and forth.

"Then what is it?" Bra said sighing in relief.

"Our dads are on their way back!" Pan exclaimed momentarily stopping her pacing.

"WHAT!!" Bra shrieked. "Why? What could make them turn back around and come home?" Bra ran to the window to gauge the position of the moon.

"Pan the moon is no where near low enough for them to be heading back. We still got a few hours left!"

"I'm guessing it's because we had our power split for so long with no change in us just being in one spot." Pan said thoughtfully.

"Argh! This isn't supposed to happen." Bra raked her fingers through her hair, thinking. After a spell Bra spoke up. "Will then if they are on their way I guess that's just a sign for us to speed things up a bit."

"Leading them straight to us? No strings attached?" Pan said looking up at her friend.

"Exactly. Then a quick and easy bait." Bra confirmed, walking over to the full length mirror in the room to make sure she had not ruin her look.

"What a shame to cut such a great plan short." Pan replied, plopping down on the bed looking at her friend smiling.

"As long as the end results are the same I could care less. I shall have my prince no matter what." Bra said, facing Pan.

"Call back one of our after images and have the last set take them directly here. Time has just become our enemy." Bra ordered as she opened the door and walked back into the room of loud music and rowdy partiers.

Pan sighed as she stood up and walked to the mirror looking at her reflection.

"So long as I get my prince." She chanted to herself.

The idea of Trunks being hers once and for all made a smile grace her face and then she too joined Bra.

**WITH THE GUYS**

"This isn't some kind of trick where the real Pan and Bra are hiding?" Goten inquired for the last time.

The hooded figure before them sighed before answering. "We are simply messengers. That this is not a trap and if you follow the last pair of ki's you will find the real girls you are looking for."

"But be warned. Patience is key to getting them. And there will be no need for fighting where you are going to go." The second hooded figure interjected.

"Along with patience, timing is important. If you do not hurry it maybe too late to take them back." The first one added.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other.

"There is no time to waste. No more playing games." Trunks said as he looked back at the hooded figures.

There was no response as they faded from view. And without warning Goten and Trunks darted into the night sky hoping that whatever it was the girls had gotten into it would not be too late to save them.

As they arrived at the destination Trunks and Goten didn't know whether to be confused and enraged. They were at a house and from the looks of it a party was going on. There was loud music and a lot of people. And upon entering the house the number of males out numbered the girls. This satistic they did not like.

Goten growled and Trunks placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Goten…I don't like the situation anymore than you do." Trunks said balling his fist at his side.

As they walked through the crowd trying to find Pan and Bra the sight of couples making out and the smell of alcohol and sex in the place put them on edge.

"When we find the girls we are getting the hell out of here. I don't like this." Goten yelled to Trunks.

"I agree." Trunks replied as he continued scanning the crowd for his missing sister and friend.

After a few minutes of looking there was a loud cheer going on behind them and a huge crowd started around two dancing couples.

Trunks and Goten gave each other a look before following everyone else to see what was happening. As they pushed their way through the crowd they finally found Pan and Bra. But the fact that they found them didn't ease their rising tempers as they found them dancing with two other guys who seem to be enjoying the girls grinding.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!STOP HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
